Misfire
by CoolMintFire
Summary: Kagome can always trust Inuyasha, right? Then why would he injure her and then leave her with his cold brother?
1. Chapter 1

"Wind scar!" Torrents of the deadly move barreled towards their target. Sesshomaru batted it away as if it were a piece of dust, sending it into the air. His dense brother threw attacks his way.

"You must be getting desperate, filthy half-breed." He allowed himself these words.

"Shut up! I'm just getting started!" He gritted his teeth, showing no emotion.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice fluttered through the air, catching the two brothers by surprise. "Can we just go? You'll wake Rin with all this noise." She pointed to the small girl, whose head rested in her lap.

"Why are you being nice to her? She's the enemy!"

"She's ten."

Inuyasha shut his mouth. Sesshomaru smiled lightly. She was feisty, for a woman. Out of all Inuyasha's comrades, all of whom failed to appear at this battle, he disliked her the least. He felt a borderline… respect.

His thoughts were cut short when Inuyasha's 'Blades of Blood' were announced. The Hanyou's aim was sloppy, so the blades were spinning on a path that led not to the intended, but to his ward. Sesshomaru was there in seconds, blocking the teenager and small girl. The blades shaved off the bottom of his mokomoko and narrowly missed his leg. As the blades buried themselves three inches into he trunk of the nearest tree, he spun around, surveying the damage.

The dark haired girl had her back towards him, with the smaller girl wrapped in her arms. Shielding her.

Blood and large gashes ran down the poor girl's back.

She appeared to be unconscious, most likely from the pain. Stunned, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. They stood above the two girls, eyes wide. Sesshomaru snapped out of it first and kneeled to pick up the girls. Blood immediately stained the white garments and armor he was wearing. As he set Rin on Ah-Un, Inuyasha came to.

"You can't take her!" Guilt laced his words.

"I am The Lord of the Western Lands. I take what I wish."

Inuyasha just turned his head to look at the blood that pooled on the dirt. Guilt and sorrow made his mind a blank slate.

Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha wouldn't stop him. They were both dog youkai, so both could hear her heartbeat growing ever weaker with every drop of crimson that turned his armor red.

Both eyes connected, amber on amber, and Inuyasha nodded. Cradling her body, Sesshomaru mounted

Ah-Un and gave his command. Inuyasha sat on the ground. "Take her pack." He said before the reptile took to the air. Sesshomaru grabbed the ugly yellow sack before starting his journey towards his castle.

Three days later, Kagome awoke. Looking beside her bed, she saw a familiar dark head. "Rin?" She sat up, wincing at the pain. The girl spun around. "Ms. Kagome! You're awake!"

After a short explanation of the situation, Rin jumped up. "Lord Sesshomaru told me to get him the moment you woke up! I'll be right back. He's been so worried!"

'Worried! About me?' She thought skeptically. 'Doubt it.' She snorted.

"Why do you laugh, Miko?" Sesshomaru gracefully stepped into the room.

"Rin said you were worried about me. I just thought that was funny."

He shot a look at Rin, who giggled sheepishly and latched onto his mokomoko.

"Why would it be funny? Can one not be worried about someone who was dying?" His piercing stare sent ice down her spine.

"I wasn't dying. Inuyasha wouldn't try to kill me."

"I beg to differ, Miko. Especially since I witnessed what transpired, how would I benefit from lying to you?" He tilted his chin up slightly, awaiting her retort. Since she had none, she moved on to a different topic. "I have a name. It's Kagome, not 'Miko'."

"You dare challenge The Lord of the Western Lands?" His eyes grew red and his magenta strips darkened into a fuchsia.

"No!" She held up her palms in a surrender. "It was a joke! Lay off, Sesshy." She smiled.

"I will show you a joke, and you will know the true meaning of surrender. I am-" his eyes faded back to amber.

"Did you just call me… Sesshy?" He was confused. No one had this much confidence.

She giggled at his face. He clearly needed some help in taking jokes.

"Do you not like it? I guess I could call you… Fluffy." She tousled his hair. He growled softly.

"Or puffball," she poked his mokomoko.

"Oh, wait. You can't be puffball. Inuyasha is puffball."

He forgot his anger. "You call my brother, who has slain thousands of demons using the mighty Inutaisho's fang, puffball?" He shook his head, chuckling quietly.

"Have you seen his ears?" She gestured to the top of her head, where Inuyasha's ears lay. "How do you resist?"

"I'm usually trying to kill him."

She stopped. Did he just make a joke? She smiled widely at him. "Ok, that was funny. Now get out." She waved her hand towards the door.

Sesshomaru stopped. "Did you just order me around in my own castle?"

"I have to change. Unless you want to see some nasty scars, I suggest the door as an easy way to exit."

"Fool. Who do you think changed your bandages?"

Her eyes widened.

"Calm yourself. It was a servant named Anika."

She relaxed and smiled as he left the room, pulling Rin along with him.

She settled on an orange kimono with purple flowers, with an obi that matched the flowers. Looking around the large castle, she attempted to find Rin. She flinched with every step she took. The pain was almost too much. When her vision began to get dark around the edges, she felt her feet leaving the floor. She spun around and met the stark white of someone's kimono.

"You certainly aren't that stupid, to think three days will heal all wounds."

Sesshomaru picked her up bridal-style and walked her towards her room.

"I was actually… looking for someone."

"I will tell Rin to go to your room. Unless it was I you were looking for."

His mouth whirled into a crooked smile. Kagome retorted quickly.

"What if I was?"

"Then I would feel no qualms about meeting your demands."


	2. Chapter 2

Setting her down on her bed, Sesshomaru settled into a chair across from her. She sat up and crossed her legs, wincing.

"Rest, Miko." He spoke quietly from the chair.

"No. I want to get out! I laid in this bed for three days! I want to run around the castle, or do something. Anything!" She threw her arms around, animating every word.

"Run around the castle?" He smirked as he listened to her. "You can barely stand, much less run."

She rolled her eyes. "Can we just do something? I'm going crazy."

"What would you like to do? What do humans usually do for recreation?"

"Isn't Rin human? What does she usually do?"

He opened his mouth to answer, only to stop. He didn't know what Rin did. He had assumed she just wandered around the castle.

"I-I do not know."

"I thought you two were close."

"I thought so too." His eyebrows drew together.

"Well," she threw the covers away. "I know what's happening today." She stood up quickly, causing her to get dizzy. Sesshomaru was there in a moment, steadying her.

"You were going to fall," he said, in response to her quizzical glance.

She rolled her eyes and pushed the door open, leaving in search of Rin.

"I usually go to the gardens! The flowers are soo pretty!" Rin looked up at the two adults who were questioning her. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, giggling lightly at how serious he looked. He looked like he was dealing with a issue in the economy, not inquiring the whims of a ten year old.

"Would you like to accompany us to the gardens, Run? We would need a guide. Even this Sesshomaru cannot name as many flowers as you."

Her eyes widened to the point of saucers. "Really? Rin can go with you and Miss Kagome?"

"Of course. We would wander around lost without your guidance."

Rin's nose scrunched up at the cold invitation. She sounded more like a leader than a companion. Kagome reached out and pulled her into her lap.

"Rin," she whispered quietly. "I don't want to be at the gardens without sunshine."

"There is always sunshine, Miss Kagome. The sun is out whether I am or not."

Kagome looked at the girl who might as well been her little sister. "No, Rin. I don't want to be in a garden without MY sunshine." She hummed the song that she had sung to her while she had slept.

Sesshomaru's ears twitched with their superhuman hearing to pick up the voice of the Miko as she sang her song, something about sunshine and making someone happy. Rin smiled, seemingly understanding the meaning behind her words. She looked up at the Miko and grinned ear to ear. "Okay, Miss Kagome. I'll go to the gardens with you."

Had Sesshomaru not been the stoic he had grown up as, he would have smiled at the uselessness of the Miko's actions. By the way Rin smelled, she would have gone with them regardless. But the song made him feel something. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. No, he was sure he hadn't felt this before. It welled up inside of him, making him wince. He dismissed it and stood quickly, yanking the Miko up with him. Both girls stared at him as he glanced down and saw his fingers intertwine with hers. He kept his emotions down as he spoke. "I need to work. Rin, take the Miko and go to the gardens."

"Lord Sesshomaru-"

"Now, Rin." He growled at her.

She walked out of the room, pulling a confused looking Kagome behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think he likes you, Ms. Kagome." Rin was weaving a flower crown from daisies. "You think so?" She was laying on the grass, enjoying the warm breeze.

"I overheard him talking to Inuyasha yesterday. He said that you were staying. There was a lot of yelling. I think Inuyasha likes you, too." She was three daisies away from a crown, so she reached out towards one.

"Inuyasha could never like anyone. Except for Kikyo." She said the name harshly and picked the daisy for Rin.

"Sesshomaru doesn't love Kikyo." She smiled. After finishing the daisy chain, she lay her head on Kagome's stomach. They lay there, staring up at the sky.

"I thought you wanted to marry Sesshomaru. Didn't you tell me that when you were eight?"

She giggled. "Not anymore, Ms. Kagome. I want to marry someone else."

Kagome gasped dramatically. "Who's that, Rin?"

"Well, for a while, Kohaku has come to play."

"Don't tell Sesshomaru that. He might get jealous." She poked the smaller girl, who blushed in return.

"I-" she stammered.

"Rin." A cold voice came from the castle doors. They looked up to see Sesshomaru, his robes blinding in the sunlight. Rin ducked her head and walked towards him.

"Did you think that I would not hear you? Do you doubt my abilities that greatly?"

"No, Sesshomaru-sama." She bowed deeply.

"Sesshomaru-" Kagome interrupted.

"Silence, Miko. You will treat me with respect or you will go home."

He knew he was overreacting, but the talk of marriage made his blood boil.

Kagome looked up, tears reflecting the blinding sunlight. "Maybe I should." She choked slightly, on the tears that created a fist of clay in her throat. She spun quickly on her heel and left a stunned Sesshomaru and Rin behind.

Thanks for reading! Sorry for the short chapter today. I'll be updating sometime tomorrow, so fear not, loyal readers! Make sure to leave a review and press that liiitle blue button at the bottom. I know you can see it. I need some flames to fuel this CoolMintFire, so let's light it up. Thanks for reading, bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't get in trouble or anything, but I just wanted to say because I realized I hadn't yet: I do NOT own Inuyasha. That goes to Rumiko Takahashi. You're fantastic, Takahashi-san. Stay that way.

If you write poems, fanfictions, anything, I want to read them! Send them to me, I promise I will read them all. Thanks for your support. I can't wait to hear from you all!

He knew she wasn't going to leave. She didn't even know her way home, for Kami's sake. He smirked to himself, then frowned when he realized that she would expect an apology. Groaning inwardly, he pushed open Kagome's door, which had been slightly cracked open. He came in to a room that had been cleared of her possessions. The only thing that signified that she was ever there was Rin, who had thrown herself on the bed and was crying hysterically, yet she was attempting to silence herself. "Rin?" He reached forward to touch her shoulder. She turned and began crawling backwards when she saw him. Rin was trying to escape from him. But… why? And why was everything Kagome owned gone from this room?

"You yelled at her. You yelled at Ms. Kagome, and she left. You took my only friend! The only person that I cared about in this whole stinky castle!" The girl was suddenly filled with anger, her tiny frame shaking with rage. She ran forward and began pounding her small fists on his chest. He stood still, lost in thought. Kagome… left? When the small girl had tired out, and the Inu had fully processed his thoughts, he scooped Rin up and laid her in the bed he knew smelled of the girl she loved. When he started to leave, Rin grabbed his hand, and the sweetness of the girl he had raised was gone. She looked at him, eyes level. "Find Kagome, Sesshomaru-san."

He visibly was taken aback at the loss of status with her. He nodded his affirmation through his surprise and jumped from the balcony window to the dark forest below.

Tears threatened to fall as she ran. She didn't even understand why she wanted to cry. Her lungs ached, and soon she was stopping to catch her breath. She didn't have special adaptations to help her find her way back, to either Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. She much preferred the former, as he hadn't kicked her out of his group. She looked up at the moon and the hot tears burned her eyes again. Neither one would take her back. She had burned bridges with the cold prince, and Inuyasha loved another woman. He would put up with her for a time, but soon she would begin to get in the way. It was bound to happen eventually. She was stuck in a world that didn't belong to her, with no way of going home. Finally, knowing she was truly alone, she let the tears rake hot paths down her cheeks, and the taste of salt water soon coated her lips.

She stood up slowly, hoping the pounding in her head would cease. She was sluggish, and emotionally vulnerable. She hoped in every moment that a sliver of moonlight was his hair, or the leaves rustling was his rescue, that he had come to save her. But the leaves rustling was not her knight in white armor. A giant scorpion, rivaling her in height, crawled out of the bushes and immediately charged her.

She screamed and backed away quickly. The black-purple mass moved towards her, tail flickering with venom that burned when it landed on her shirt. She dodged the large stinger, cursing herself for leaving her bow at the hot springs. She shifted left, remembering the little training she had received. It's pincers caught her shirt, tearing a large piece of the fabric. She dodged left, then right and continued the twisted game of tag for three minutes until the large arthropod lunged forward, ghastly pincers dangerously close to her face. Even though she knew no one could hear her, she screamed. It backed her up against a tree and she raised it's tail to her. She knew that he would be here. She had see the movies, the hero was always there. As the tail descended, she watched it drip with venom. She felt a pinch in her side as the tail disappeared, and then searing pain began spreading from the contact area. Instantly she felt weak, blood and venom seeping from her torn shirt, sweat beading her forehead. Her tears still remained on her face as her vision tunneled. Her thoughts were becoming less coherent, but they still raced. She turned against the tree to look in the direction she had come from. Silently willing him there, her vision clouded and eventually went dark.

He could smell tears. Tears and... Blood? Some poor soul had probably killed themselves again. One day he had to check that out. He shrugged and adjusted his fire rat kimono so Kikyo wouldn't be cold.

He ran furiously. Of course he could smell it. Tears and blood. He picked up the speed and almost tripped on something that had been broken underfoot. It was a bow. He tossed it to the side, unable to be bothered by it. He continued to follow the scent trail and began picking up new scents. Abandonment saturated the air. He had learned to recognize it, as he had smelled it on both his brother and his ward. It was a bitter feeling, he had been told. Something never to be wished upon someone else. And know he smelled it on Kagome, the girl who-

He stopped walking to lean against a tree, holding his chest. His heart felt as though someone had slipped a blade into it, one that was both searing hot and freezing cold. Had she broken him? The girl who... What, exactly? He shook the question from his mind and focused on finding her. She had definitely broken him.

Thanks for reading, and go ahead and leave a review! We authors really do appreciate it. I need some flames to fuel this CoolMintFire, so set the reviews ablaze!


End file.
